Golden Grove
The Golden Grove (モエールの森 Moeeru/Buuudding Forest) is a forest located in the Summerlands, between the North and South Summerlands. It connects the Rolling Hills to Shimmering Sands. Golden Grove is the only way to cross the north and south Summerlands, if you havent got the Sea Cow (the ship) or Tengri the dragon. Characters *(きょだいはな huge flower) - A giant flower with green leaves and a pink head, with darker pink lips, right at the entrance to Golden Grove/Budding Forest. Oliver uses Nature's Tongue to talk with it. Story Oliver and Mr. Drippy head to Al Mamoon to see Rashaad, one of the great sages. Because Al Mamoon is on the other side, they have to go through Golden Grove. While here, they discover a tree that holds an egg. In an effort to help the tree, Oliver casts Rejuvenate . Once the tree is back to normal, the egg hatches into a familiar (Seed Sprite) who immediately grows attached to him. Oliver decides he doesn't want to cause harm to the familiar, so he leaves it behind. When he reaches a certain part of the forest, however, it reappears and leads him to a group of tiny mushrooms. The Seed Sprite then gives him the Quicken Growth spell. Oliver thanks it and goes on, but it asks if it can join him. Eventually, Oliver accepts and the Seed Sprite joins Oliver's little party of familiars. When they reach the Spring of Life, Oliver and Mr. Drippy encounter the Gladiataur . After defeating it, they receive the Spirit of the Glade orb (for the later-obtained Unleash spell). The spring, though, is still dried up. So, Oliver casts Rejuvenate on it and restores it to its former beauty. Later, Oliver can come back to take on another errand. This errand involves Oliver retrieving four fairies from four different locations. When the Conductor asks Oliver ot seal rifts, Oliver must fight another version of the Gladiataur called the Badiataur . The knights at the Ivory Tower will ask Oliver to defeat the Magimech here. Treasure Chests *Red: 4 *Blue: 1 *Green: 1 *Purple:1 Tips (First Time Through): *Be sure to actually get the Seed Sprite first while you're in the Golden Grove *Look around for the blue chest--it holds a nice weapon for your Seed Sprite *There are two waystones: Near the entrance and near the spring *Gladiataur is weak against storm. However, since you don't actually have any storm magic or tricks , you might as well stick to casting high-damage attacks and spells (as well as defending at the right moment) (Second/Third/Fourth Time Through): *Once Swaine arrives and you have completed Mornstar, you can go back here to get the green and purple chests. Trivia *The area is described as the Forest of Plenty, since it is home to abundant wildlife and plants. *The Golden Grove, unlike the Deep Dark Woods, maintains an autumn-colored theme. *There used to be many fairies here. Category:Locations in Wrath of the White Witch Category:Dungeons Category:Forests